


Desert Wanderer

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Battle City Arc, Character Study, Egypt, Free Verse, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, Poetry, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: Malik Ishtar wandered the desert, pondering his fate. Set before Battle City. Revised poem from 2009.





	Desert Wanderer

I crossed the vast desert,

away from the busy streets of Cairo

Coarse, sand particles incensed my tan feet,

the scorching heat abrasive to the rough soles

I traveled underneath the blanket of the burning suns, 

my beige tunic clung to my clammy skin,

my nimble fingers curled a blond strand behind my ear

Inked hieroglyphics stung as the beads of sweat trickled down,

reminding me of the destiny I resent

Along this tedious journey, 

I tightly clutched the golden scepter,

sheltering me from the demon’s whispers,

that I dared not comprehend

I continued on this blasphemous detour, 

from the Tomb Keeper’s path

p.c. 26/05/2019 


End file.
